


Apollyon

by Dreamlabemi



Series: Hellions [2]
Category: JYJ (Band), NCT (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlabemi/pseuds/Dreamlabemi
Summary: Part 2 of "Hellions"Word of Taemin's antics has reached the ears of The Devil himself, now he has to take responsibility of his misdoings.Stressed, he takes the aid of his advisory and puts his son into the picture.





	Apollyon

He cast a lazy look at the various socialites and celebrities milling around his apartment, surveying their faces over the rim of his cut-glass tumbler. They chatted in low voices over his art collection, the smooth and dry notes of his Macallan 1983 trickling over his tongue. Members of the Blue House and the Japanese Diet conversed on his cream sofa, while a few models seemed captured by their host’s looks as they refilled their glasses. The corner of his mouth curled slightly as one of the girls sauntered over to him, resting her Pinot Grigio on his dining table. As much as her slight appearance whet his appetite, Jaejoong arranged this soiree for business - only a handful of those in the room knew him by his _old name_ , who he _really_ was. Raking his mahogany eyes up her frame, he noticed the goose flesh in its wake, her nipples perking up when she shivered slightly. It was nice to know that after all these years he hadn’t lost his touch.  
"Rumour has it that you’re still a single man, Mr Kim." She purred, lithe arms delicately folded across her ample chest, plump lips quirked into a smile.  
"I like to remain an enigma with these sorts of things miss Rocha. I don’t need anything to distract me from my business or to attract unwanted Media..." He paused, swigging the last of his malt liquid, smiling wryly.

Jaejoong admired his human form as he turned to look in the mirror, nude body taught and smooth; littered with tattoos and piercings. He thought the aesthetic suited his body – with his alluring facial features, many others admired and fawned over him too. Stepping out of the bathroom while towelling off his hair, he looked over to the two models in his bed; sufficiently ruined and fast asleep. No doubt that Leo would help them on their way out later.  
Dongyoung had made him aware of a rather interesting development regarding a rebellious incubus, Taemin. While back in Hell the behaviour wouldn’t have been a problem, here on The Surface they were bound by a set of rules that kept them in Neutral favour. The Surface provided everyone with a trade-off of sorts. Under the scrupulous eye of Heaven various Hellions were allowed on The Neutral plane (The Surface) to feed and keep the level of good and bad fairly equal. They were allowed to corrupt (and harm evil-doers) within reason, so long as they didn’t do any permanent damage. So when Dongyoung, his marvellous subordinate supplied him with horrifying images of a depredated body courtesy of Taemin, Jaejoong couldn’t just stand idle – even if he was the Devil. He cast his thoughts to his son, perhaps the young Cambion could sort out this mess for him. After all – he had far more important Surface matters to deal with, such as uprises against governments in East Asia and corrupt administrations in Europe and the US. He fed off the tension and anger, controlled the amount of chaos surrounding matters such as these. Everyone knew that with a wave of his hand or a simple command, entire countries could be subject to famine or plague. Jaejoong had the power to do all these things but _God_ was it _tiring_. His son was far too taken with his little medical business and fawning over humans to care about ruling, the last 100 years of his spent running amok in his youth.

Donning a Saint Laurent shirt, he absentmindedly reached for his Chrome Hearts and Hermes jewellery, slipping the bracelet and rings on his fingers. He puffed out a sigh, running a hand through his hair – effectively changing the colour to a wine red. Satisfied, Jaejoong made his way down to the garage, picking out his Rolls Royce for the day. He had a meeting lined up with some of the Nephilim in the city, to discuss the balance and what was to be done if he could not rein in Taemin.

* * *

He pulled up outside of their chosen restaurant _,_ looking at the minimalistic and chromatic interior. _Of course they’d choose a place like this_ he thought. The Nephilim were a tall lot, stoic and almost regal in appearance upon meeting them. Their flaw being that their personalities are like those of mere Humans when you get talking to them. The reason they cannot be one hundred percent pure again is for their loss of virtue one way or another. Angels, even fallen ones, never lose their grace or imposing stature; lined up along the bar table at the back, It was almost like an interview rather than a peace meeting. “Ah Jaejoong, good of you to make it today. Please – have a seat.” The high bar stool moved on it’s own accord, Jaejoong taking his place opposite the four Nephilim.  
“There’s a new face I see.” His head ducked toward a young boy, expression a little nervous and awkward. His eyes widened when the Devil regarded him with interest. “Oh yes, this is Jisung – he’s quite the trickster but very knowledgeable. He’s good with intel.” Hakyeon supplied, hand resting on the boy’s shoulder. He fidgeted in his seat slightly but Jaemin settled his unease with a palm on his knee. “If I may ask – is this how you came to know of Taemin?” Jaejoong squared his shoulders, taking a sip of the wine a server came to pour. He kept his eyes trained on Hakyeon, the Angel known for his bouts of anger at times. He didn’t want an argument or worse, a brawl.  
“He didn’t exactly conceal his lapse of character, your Highness. He needs to be under watch while he awaits further judgement.” Their ring-leader sat far too poised, too rigid in his seat. The tension almost palpable.  
Leo sat to the left of him, mild boredom splayed across his face. He feigned disinterest in his food while listening. Sure – he’d been at the soiree the previous night; it was however with great reluctance he attended, feeling like he had to monitor the goings on in aid of Human Society. At least Jaejoong always compensated handsomely. “May I remind you all that he is still under my rule, I will be the one deciding on how he is dealt with – Donyoung and I are seeing to it. If we cannot control his misbehaviour then he’’ll be sent back to Hell or disposed of.” Out the corner of his eye, Jaejoong caught sight of Jaemin's grimace at the conversation. “Is there a problem, Jaemin?” The young one wrung his hands under the table at the sound of his voice. “I just think that’d be a shame, he’s clearly troubled ... wouldn’t some console or therapy be better?” Hakyeon almost barked his laugh out. “Therapy?! We’re not talking about some Human teen! This is in his inherent nature, Jaemin. Just a mere 200 years ago, no one would've batted an eye at such behaviour.”

While Hakyeon's jaw was taut with quiet anger, the young Nephilim had his eyes cast downwards, solemnly. The fallen Angel had such a big heart and it showed that even he, a messenger once under God's wing, had sympathy for a wayward Demon of all beings. Jaejoong regarded him with curiosity as he mulled over the Nephilim's words. For a moment he toyed with the idea of just ridding Taemin to improve his image but Jaemin had a point- why not try a more modern approach to the situation before reverting back to _the Old Ways._

* * *

The waxen light of his apartment conjured a romantic atmosphere as Donyoung flicked through some paperwork. Harp strings filled the study with soft tones. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, streaks and roots of gold shone through his ebony locks he dyed to avert Human gaze. A light chime from his doorbell roused him from concentration and the lull of the music.

“Just coming!” He called, delicate gold necklaces tinkling as he jogged to the front door. As he neared, the atmosphere shifted to something much darker. Donyoung's brow creased, his expression hardening when he saw his late-evening visitor. “My Liege – this is a surprise" he moved to let the man through into his abode. “I know this is an unexpected visit but we need to talk about Taemin.” Jaejoong sighed, face slightly stern. His whole being emitting waves of frustration. He momentarily glanced down at Donyoung's attire: “nice PJs – they suit your aesthetic” he smirked. Donyoung clicked his tongue as he looked at his golden silk loungewear. “Thank you for your input, sir" crossing his arms, the shorter man jerking his chin towards the plush sofa in the rutilant space.  
  
Donyoung didn’t entertain many, yet he knew how to host with millennia of practice under his belt. A Tiffany’s crystal decanter in hand, he let his flaxen eyes drift down to the amber liquid catching the light as it poured into each tumbler. His superior sat with his elbows propped on his knees, spacing out into the distance when Donyoung held the tumbler in front of his face. He graciously took it with quietly muttered thanks, quickly clinking the glasses together. “Slàinte” Dongyoung toasted, the liquor burning his oesophagus making him cock his head.  
“One of the Nephilim suggested something today” The Devil spoke in their moment of quiet; “said that we should first go with modern corrections to the problem.” The harp still played in the background, soothing the tension away as they conversed. “A modern solution? And what would that be?” He looked vacantly on at his Superior.  
“They suggested counselling. A fucking therapy session, Dongyoung. I’d rather just put him back in Hell, but they said to try it first.” Jaejoong pinched the bridge of his nose as he leant forward on the couch, his jacket wrinkling making him look a little dishevelled. “I’m not so good with these situations, Dongyoung. I- I wanted to seek advice; who would I send for counsel?” Wildly inappropriate as it was, he wanted to laugh at The Devil sitting beside him. Dongyoung had not been worshipped for many centuries, yet here he was being asked for help by a being that was both feared and enamoured by all too many across the globe. Heaven’s Adversary. The gold on his chest reflected that of his eye, a proud glint that made his bust swell. He let out a soft noise of thought as he wracked his brain for an answer. “I think it’d best work if we sent another Incubi, don’t you agree? They tend to reason well amongst their own kind.” He traced his tongue over his bottom lip, pensive and a little timid. Jaejoong’s eyes caught his own and the man nodded slowly in agreeance. little freedom up here? Incubi don’t often have the advantage of a solid form.”

“I know just the duo.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is to get more of a background feeler of things, to tie whats to come together!  
> Anyhow, I hope you will look forward to future chapters and the story unfolding. :)


End file.
